


Frogs in Throats

by maestrotee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maestrotee/pseuds/maestrotee





	Frogs in Throats

sometimes-  
trying,  
molten on the inside,  
stifled so quiet  
dogged for voicing the hot empty.  
sometimes-  
limbs extended,  
pleading,  
a baritone to twist the sound,  
crocodile rivers  
hands never held,  
hanging there in the hot empty.  
sometimes-  
brazen in the hot empty,  
a tar pit inescapable  
calls searching.  
sometimes-  
a gossamer think,  
would it hold me so sweetly?


End file.
